Elemental Guardians
by Red Dragon Spirit Ranger
Summary: For each Pokemon Type there is a protector... This is the story of those Protectors.
1. Guardian of Fire

For each kind there will be born a guardian. The guardians shall be born to those who have no kind. – Translated from writings found on a pottery fragment

Chapter one: Guardian of Fire

Short red hair blew in the gentle breeze as Mia Sol walked into Professor Elm's Lab in New Bark Town. She wore a knee length red dress over black stockings with Black riding boots and wore a black shoulder bag with a flame pattern. Brown eyes swept the building looking for the absent minded old man who was supposed to be giving her a starter pokemon today.

A young man in a white lab coat walked past, then stopped, turned around, looked at her and said "By the looks of you, you're here to get a starter correct?" when Mia nodded, he continued "I'm one of Professor Elm's aides. I'm afraid you're a bit late. We only have one pokemon left. The Professor's out the back with it now."

As Mia turned and began to move in the direction indicated she heard him mutter "Poor thing's been here for months, no one wants it. Not surprised given the way it looks". Mia continued to walk down the corridor wondering what he meant, and hoping that the last remaining pokemon was a fire type.

Pushing open the door to the back room Mia called out "Professor? It's Mia Sol. I'm here to get my pokemon". Walking into the room Mia immediately spotted the Professor standing, next to a shy looking, shiny Cyndaquil. "Oh, I'm sorry Mia but I'm afraid your too late, all of the starters have been taken already" the professor turned and looked at her. "But there's one right there, behind you" Mia sounded confused. "Yes, but I'm afraid that no one wants this little one, she's a bit too unusual" the Professor paused for a minute and then continued "anyway you'll have to wait for a week or so for the new batch of starters to come in".

Mia Crossed her arms and stood in front of the door Elm was trying to leave by "why can't I take that one?" She nodded in the direction of the Cyndaquil. The Professor sighed "Don't say I didn't warn you, Cyndaquil would you please light your flames?"

The small pokemon's back light up with fire, only it wasn't the normal red colour but a brilliant green. Mia's eyes light up at the sight, and she clasped her hands together. "So beautiful" She breathed softly. The Professor blinked "You're not afraid of it?" he turned and began to rummage around in a nearby draw "most of the new trainers are interested in it because it's a shiny but they tend to run away when they see the strange colours of its fire… Ah here it is" he held aloft a pokeball. Turning around he handed it to Mia "that's Cyndquil's pokeball. You're the first trainer not to reject her because of her problem."

Pokeball in hand Mia knelt down in front of the little creature "what'd you say little one? Want to be partners?" in response the Cyndaquil waddled over the few steps and hugged her leg. "Then it's agreed. We're partners", Professor Elm assured the new pair out the door and towards the front registration area. Handing her a pokedex and five pokeballs, He smiled and picked up the Cyndaquil. Giving it a hug he whispered "have a good life" before putting it in Mia's arms and walking them to the front door.

Out side Mia put the Cyndaquil on the ground and knelt next to it. "Hmmm… now to think of a name for you…" after a short while Mia said, "How about Copper?" The Pokemon cocked its head, "See, Your coat is a sort of coppery colour, and when you burn copper, its burns with a green flame, just like your flame is green", the newly named Copper nodded.

Standing up Mia turned "I think its time we began our adventure don't you?". "Cynda" Copper agreed. With that the two new friends turned and made their way out of New Bark Town.

No one had noticed the glowing of Mia's flame pendant.

* * *

AN: I decided to take some time off from my other stories and write up this thing, its been floating around in my head for ages. I'm going to make this a story where my readers can submit characters.

If you wish to submit a character please do so using the following form:

Title:

Name:

Gender:

Age:

Eyes(normal):

Hair(Normal):

Clothes(Normal):

Eyes(power):

Hair(Power):

Clothes(Power):

Description:

Birthday:

Background:

Pokemon:

Items:

PokeItems:

Other:

I'm looking for general OC's and the Guardians of Water, Grass, Normal, Fighting, Poison, Ground, Rock, Ice, Electric, Flying, Steel, Bug, Dragon and Ghost. If you choose to make a Guardians, there are two rules, Your pokemon can only be of the type the OC is the Guardian off, and their first pokemon should have some thing different about them, to mark them as the first pokemon.

As an example here is Mia's Character Sheet:

Title: Guardian of Fire

Name: Mia Sol

Gender: Female

Age: 12

Eyes(normal): Brown

Hair(Normal): Short Red

Clothes(Normal): Knee Length red dress over Black stockings. Black riding boots. Red stone pendant, with a flame symbol etched on it. Black Shoulder bag, with red flame pattern.

Eyes(Power): Red

Hair(Power): Red, Waist length.

Clothes(Power): Floor length, straight cut, red dress.

Description: Average height and fairly thin. A bit of a pyromaniac Mia has been known to stare at a fire for hours.

Birthday: March 8th.

Background: Born and grew up near New Bark Town. Has always dreamed of becoming a fire type trainer. Her pendant was given to her by her grandmother, a former fire gym leader.

Pokemon: Copper ( Female Cynaquil, Shiny/Green flames),

Items: Red Pokegear,

PokeItems: 5 pokeballs, 2 potions

Other:


	2. Guardians Of Psychic and Dark

For each Guardian there shall be one of their type, one born to help them protect. – Translation of a fragment of an ancient scroll.

Chapter 2: Guardians of Psychic and Dark

Two trainers sat on a large flat rock by the side of a road. The short, brown haired, female was sitting in a meditative position, a Girafarig sitting next to her and a strange looking shiny Espeon in her lap. A closer look would reveal that the Espeon looks so unusual because it has dark green stripes running in a tabby patterned coat.

The taller, black haired, male was attending a small fire that was burning. The fire appeared to have been started by the Houndoom lying down nearby. A Murkow sat on his shoulder and by his feet was an unusual looking Umbreon, a closer look reveals that this Umbreon, rather than the yellow rings that most of its kind have or even the blue colouring of the so called shinies, has grey markings and green eyes.

Setting put food for the pokemon and ladling two bowls of stew from the pot over the fire the young male walked over to where his companion was sitting. As he reached her spot her green eyes flew open. "Gotcha" she whispered hoarsely. Handing her a bowl and sitting down near by, the boy said "You found one Jess?"

Pausing in her eating Jess fingered the stylised eye shaped pendant that hung from her neck, then looked at him "Sure did, Felix" after a pause to chew another mouthful of stew she continued "Its Female and very weak, though I think that's cause it seems to have just started, rather than anything else. Their somewhere near New Bark Town.". "Any idea which of us it is?" Felix asked. "The projection's too weak to be certain but I think its Fire" Jess replied.

Felix pulled out his own pendant, in the bright daylight it appeared to be nothing more than a circle of polished black stone. Holding it in his left hand he absentmindedly began to rub it with his thumb. "How long will it take us to get there?" Felix asked. Jess consulted the green and purple Poketch on her left wrist "About three days give or take a few." The two finished their food and with the ease of years of practice began to break camp.

As Felix put the fire out, Jess had produced a set of saddle bags which she placed on the Girafarig. Jess talked to the pokemon as she packed the items that were too big to fit in the human's Backpacks, into the saddlebags "So Stella, ready to get moving?" the Girafarig nodded happily.

Finished packing, the two humans moved off towards New Bark Town, their pokemon following.

* * *

AN: Two chapters at once. Jess and Felix's Character Sheets

Title: Guardian of Psychic

Name: Jessica Tala

Gender: Female

Age: 19

Eyes(normal): green

Hair(Normal): Brown, long at front, short at back.

Clothes(Normal): a purple stone pendant with the shape of a stylised eye etched on it.

Eyes(power): Purple

Hair(Power):

Clothes(Power):

Description: Short and average weight.

Birthday:

Background: Her pendant was given to her by Sabrina after she beat her gym. Grew up on a Pokemon Ranch, half way between New Bark Town and Palet Town.

Pokemon: Esp (female espeon, shiny/dark stripes), Stella (Female Girafarig), Sepiroth (Metagross)

Items: Green and Purple Poketch, Set of saddle bags (carried by Girafarig),

PokeItems: three pokeballs, two great balls and an ultra ball.

Other: Teles (Female Kadabra) currently living at home.

* * *

Title: Guardian of Dark 

Name: Felix Zev

Gender: Male

Age: 20

Eyes(Normal): Brown

Hair(Normal): Short Black Spiked

Clothes(Normal): Pendant appears to be a flat circle of polished black stone a closer look reveals a moon shape.

Eyes(Power): Black

Hair(Power): Black spiked, slightly longer than normal.

Clothes(Power):

Description: Tall and thin, but also strong.

Birthday:

Background: Grew up in Sinnoh. Nephew of the owner of Pokemon Mansion, his Uncle gave him Lee.

Pokemon: Lee (Male Umbreon, grey rings/Green Eyes), Hekoli (female Murkow), Cerberus (Male Houndoom)

Items: Black Poketch,

PokeItems:

Other: Suzan (Female Absol) currently in box.


End file.
